Un Malentendu
by Minuit666
Summary: Tout a commencé avec un mot et tout ce fini avec autre.


**Un Malentendu**

 **Providence: 22h**

Rex Salazar, l'arme secrète de Providence et aussi "le guérisseur" des E.V.O's, n'est seulement qu'un adolescent de 15 ans. Un adolescent qui a dû supporter 2 heures conférences **non-** _ **stop**_. Rex rentra dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il fut réveillé par Circé en train de hurler à propos de quelque chose. Il ouvrit les yeux et il se prit une baffe monumentale. Rex regarda Circé partir tout en tenant sa joue alors que Bobo siffla.

« Bien joué. Se moqua Bobo.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Rex confus.

\- Le papier...

\- Quel papier ?

\- Celui qui est sur le sol. Je ne savais pas que tu trompais Circé en plus avec Minuit. Lui dit Bobo, pour une fois, déçu par Rex. »

Bobo soupira, sauta de son perchoir et sortit de la chambre. Rex prit dans ses le papier et le lut. Il sortit de la chambre en courant et chercha Minuit partout sans aucun résultat. Il vit plusieurs personnes se tourner et le dévisager dans ce qu'il pense être leur façon de faire un mauvais œil. Il passa par le laboratoire pour y trouver Holiday tenant Circé dans les bras.

« Circé ? Demanda le jeune homme hésitant.

\- Laisse-moi ! Lui cria Circé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Holiday à Rex.

\- Je ne sais pas... Commença Rex.

\- Menteur ! Tu mens ! Cria de nouveau Circé.

\- Circé... ce mot n'est pas ce que tu penses. Lui dit doucement Rex.

\- Quel mot ? Demanda Holiday confuse.

\- Un mot de Minuit. Répondit la jeune fille avec venin.

\- C'est un malentendu, je le jure !

\- A d'autre. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas par hasard si vous êtes si près l'un de l'autre.

\- Demande lui ! Cria Rex.

\- Problème, elle a disparu des radars p'tit génie. Lui dit Circé.

\- Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Depuis la conférence. L'informa Holiday.

\- Alors qu'a tu as dire pour ta défense ? Demanda Circé.

\- Je…je… je n'ai rien à dire. Lui dit Rex en affaissant les épaules. »

Circé lui tourna le dos et sortit du laboratoire. Holiday mit ses deux mains sur ses hanches et le regarda avec désapprobation avant de prendre elle-même la direction de la sortie. Il sortit de sa réflexion quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Minuit ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- Qui d'autre crétin. Lui répondit une voix agacée.

\- Où étais-tu bon dieu !?

\- Je suis sortis dans le zoo pour m'entrainer, je ne vois pas le problème. Lui dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- C'en-est-un quand on arrive plus à te localiser.

\- Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

\- …

\- Tu vois comment c'est pénible quand tu disparais sans laisser de trace ?

\- Ouais, désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire. »

Rex la regarda prendre une chaise, s'assoir dessus, poser ses pieds sur la table et installer son ordinateur sur ses genoux avant de se mettre à taper dessus, commençant ainsi à travailler.

« A qui je dois présenter mes excuses ? Demanda Rex en restant à sa place.

\- Je suis consciente que j'accapare tout ton temps libre en plus avec les missions et les conférences ça ne doit pas être évident… Commença Minuit.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

-… Néanmoins ça ne me donne pas l'autorisation de prendre tout ton temps, alors si tu veux qu'on arrête, tu peux me le dire ou même réduire les séances… Poursuivit-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Enfin tout ça pour dire que les recherches d'un remède peuvent être ralentit. Je me suis emportée et je t'ai privé justement d'une vie privée en dehors de Providence.

\- Minuit ?

\- J'ai vus Circé dans le couloir, elle était en pleure et elle m'a foutue une de c'est gifle ! Bref, je lui ai tout avouez à propos du mot qu'elle a trouvée et du fait que tu n'avais plus de temps pour elle.

\- Attends, je croyais que tu voulais que voulais que ça reste secrets nos recherches !

\- Oui mais pas si ça détruit ta relation avec Rosalys ! Cria Minuit en se relevant, renversant son ordinateur. Et merde ! Jura-t-elle en observant les dégâts provoqués.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider. Lui dit Rex en s'approchant.

\- Non ! Cria-t-elle de nouveau. Tu sais quoi ? Oublie pour ce soir et les autres jours prévus, je ferais sans, alors maintenant va chercher Rosalys, rachète-toi, emmène là au restaurant ou je-ne-sais-quoi, je payerais mais laisse-moi. Poursuit-elle plus calme.

\- Mais… Tenta Rex.

\- Pas de « mais » qui tiennent, va t'excuser auprès d'elle et pas auprès de moi. Termina-t-elle. »

Rex sortit de la pièce, dès que la porte fut fermée, il glissa contre celle-ci, tapa sa tête dessus plusieurs fois dessus en se traitant d'idiot mentalement. Il écoutant le bruit des objets fracassés contre les murs et il jura avoir entendu un « bordel » sortir de la bouche de Minuit. Il crut aussi déceler le bruit de pleurs, n'étant pas sûr, il tendit un peu plus l'oreille pour se rendre compte qu'il entendait bien la jeune fille pleurer. Il se releva et posa sa main sur la porte, prêt à y rentré et s'arrêta en entendant la voix de Minuit :

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de retrouver Rosalys pas de rester derrière la porte comme un idiot. Lui dit Minuit D'une voix cassée.»

Il regarda la porte surpris et quand il n'entendit plus aucun bruit, il partit à la rechercher de Circé comme lui avait dit Minuit, non sans hésiter à partir mais dès que sa main quitta la porte, il ne pensa plus qu'à trouver Rosalys. Il la trouva bien vite. En effet celle-ci l'attendait dans sa chambre assise sur son lit. Il s'assit à ses côtés et posa ses bras sur ses jambes avant de commencer à parler.

« Ecoute Circé…

\- Rosalys, appelle-moi par mon vrai prénom.

\- Rosalys… Reprit-il. Je suis désolé de toute cette histoire.

\- Minuit m'a tout raconté tout à l'heure y compris la partie qui disait que tu n'avais pas le droit d'en parler à qui-que-ce -soit.

\- Je sais, elle me l'a dit. Enfin, bref pour me faire pardonner, je t'emmène au cinéma et après au restaurant, ça te dit ?

\- Je… t'es sérieux ?

\- Ouais, aller va te changer. Dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Mon dieu, je t'aime tu le sais Rex ?

\- Ouais, je sais. »

Quand Rosalys fut changée, ils partirent en ville enquête d'un film (Rex voulat un film d'horreur alors que Rosalys désire un film romantique) n'arrivant pas à trouver un terrain d'entente, ils décidèrent d'aller au restaurant.

« Où veux-tu aller manger ? Lui demanda Rex.

\- On peut aller manger à Paris ? Lui demanda Rosalys excitée.

\- Tu ne veux pas un restaurant plus près ? Tenta le jeune homme.

\- Non, je veux Paris ! Exigea-t-elle.

\- Mais c'est loin et quand on y arrivera, ce sera le p'tit matin. Se plaigna Rex.

\- Mais je veux manger à Paris.

\- Circé, s'il te plait.

\- Je… veux…Paris. Dit-elle en accentuant chaque mot.

\- Je… Commença-t-il. »

Rex fut couper dans sa phrase par la sonnerie de son téléphone, il regarda Circé avant de s'éloigner et de décrocher.

« Caesar ?... Non… Elle n'est pas avec moi… Où ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais… Maintenant ?... Mais je suis avec Rosalys !... Quoi ? Mais non Rosalys c'est Circé triple buse… Mais… Et Circé ? Je ne vais pas la laisser toute seule ici… Tu plaisantes !?... Je ne peux pas !... Elle m'en voudra pour toujours !... Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix ?... Bon, j'arrive… Ouais… A toute suite. »

Rex raccrocha et se tourna vers Circé. Il lui sourit timidement alors qu'elle levait un sourcil en questionnement.

« Il voulait quoi ton frère ? Questionna la jeune fille.

\- Il a besoin de moi pour retrouver Minuit… Répondit Rex timidement.

\- Elle devrait arrêter de disparaître partout comme ça, elle gâche toujours nos rendez-vous.

\- Faut la comprendre aussi, elle passe tout son temps à la base sans pouvoir sortir alors c'est normal qu'elle disparaisse de temps-en temps.

\- Qu'elle disparaisse dehors, oui mais dans Providence ? Vraiment ? Et même ce n'est pas une raison.

\- Bref, il faut que j'y aille toute suite.

\- Tu es entrain de dire que tu m'abandonne pour une autre qui-plus-est pour Minuit !? Commença à crier Circé.

\- Non, bien sûr que non mais c'est une urgence et ils ont besoin de tout le monde…

\- Tout Providence pour une seule fille qui en plus se trouve là-bas !?

\- C'est-à-dire que Minuit est assez importante que ce soit pour White ou pour Van Klass…

\- Mais ils ne sont pas au courant qu'on est en rendez-vous ?

\- Ben mon frère le sais à présent mais sinon personne n'était au courant.

\- Rex… Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser… ? Commença-t-elle anxieuse.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je préviens Bobo pour qu'il vienne te chercher ! Cria rapidement Rex en se mettant à courir.

\- Rex, reviens ici ! Cria Circé furax »

Circé regarda Rex s'envoler, furieuse d'être abandonnée par son petit-ami pour une autre fille. Rex se dirigea en direction de Providence, une fois arrivé, il courra trouver son frère.

« Caesar !? Cria Rex dans les couloirs.

\- Ici ! Cria en retour la voix de Caesar. »

Rex se dirigea vers la voix de son frère pour le trouver devant la porte laboratoire.

« Vous l'avez trouvée ? Demanda Rex inquiet.

\- Je pense qu'elle est dedans. Répondit son frère.

\- Pourquoi là-dedans ?

\- C'est le seul endroit qu'on a pas vérifié et la porte ne veux pas s'ouvrir malgré tout ce que j'ai essayé.

\- Tu veux que je vérifie s'il y a quelque chose derrière ?

\- Ouais. »

Rex mit ses lunettes sur ses yeux et activa le rayon X. Il se tourna vers la porte du laboratoire et à son plus grand étonnement, il ne vit absolument personne dans la salle et rien qui bloquait la porte. Il remit ses lunettes à leur place (c'est-à-dire sur sa tête) et se retourna vers son ainé.

« T'es sûr d'avoir tout essayé ? Demanda-t-il septique.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Il n'y a rien qui bloque la porte.

\- T'es sûr de toi ?

\- A 99%.

\- Alors elle a dû détruire les commandes ou même les reprogrammer.

\- Dans les deux cas, pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- Elle est peut-être en colère, va savoir. Proposa Caesar.

\- A moins que…

\- « A moins que » quoi ?

\- A moins qu'elle ne soit pas à l'intérieur après tout je n'ai rien vu dans la salle.

\- Où est-elle dans ce cas ?

\- J'ai peut-être ma p'tite idée là-dessus. Dit une voix pas loin d'eux.

\- Bobo ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et Circé, elle est où ?

\- Calme Roméo, elle est dans sa chambre.

\- Tu sais où est Minuit ? Le questionna Caesar.

\- Ouai.

\- Et… ? Demanda en chœur les frères.

\- Et ben quoi ?

\- Elle est où ? Demanda rex en perdant patience.

\- Elle est dans notre chambre. Répondit le singe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle y fait ? Demanda Rex confus.

\- Je ne sais pas moi. Aussitôt qu'elle est arrivée, elle m'a demandée de partir sans me donner une seule explication. »

Rex se tourna vers son frère avec un regard rempli d'espoir. Pour toute réponse, Caesar lui fit un signe de la tête en direction du couloir où se trouvait la chambre de son frère et du singe. Rex s'élança dans le couloir pour rejoindre Minuit. Caesar et Bobo s'échangèrent un regard et pouffèrent de rire.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu courir aussi vite, même pour Circé. Fit remarquer Bobo.

\- Il court comme ça seulement pour Rosalys. Répondit Caesar avec un regard.

\- Attends… Tu veux dire que Minuit est…

\- Qu'elle est Rosalys ? Oui c'est elle la vrai Rosalys.

\- Et ben la vache, ça pour une surprise s'en est une.

\- Mais garde ça secret, faut pas que Rex le sache, ordre de Minuit.

\- No problemo. »

Rex arriva devant sa porte mais il n'osa rentrer de peur de rencontrer une Minuit bouleversée et colérique. Rex inspira un grand coup, ouvrit la porte et découvrit la jeune fille en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo sur la télévision.

« Ah ! Tient salut Rex ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda Minuit toute souriante.

\- C'est ma chambre alors logique que j'y soit.

\- Je sais mais tu n'étais pas censé être avec Circé… Commença-t-elle avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Oui mais Caesar m'a appelé parce que tu avais disparu et ne me dit pas que tu rigoles à cause de la rime ?

\- Si ! Réussit à articuler Minuit entre deux rires. Je suis désolée pour avoir inquiété et d'avoir gâchée ton rendez-vous. Déclare-t-elle plus sérieuse. »

Rex s'installa auprès de l'adolescente, attrapa une manette et joua avec elle.

« Pas grave de toute façon ça a fini comme toutes les autres fois. Lui rassure-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- En dispute ?

\- Yep.

\- A propos de ?

\- Où on allait manger.

\- Elle voulait aller où ?

\- A Paris.

\- Paris !? S'étrangla la jeune fille. Sérieusement ?

\- Ouai… Parfois j'en n'ai marre que l'on se dispute pour un rien. Dit-il en baissant son regard au sol. »

Minuit regarda son ami du coin de l'œil et perdit son sourire en remarquant que celui-ci n'avait pas le moral. Elle reporta son attention sur l'écran et bouscula l'épaule de Rex avec la sienne, le faisant relever son regard interloqué sur elle.

« Fait gaffe, je vais gagner si tu ne fais pas attention. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

\- C'est toi qui va perdre poulette. Lui répondit le jeune homme en retrouvant le sourire.

\- Pardon !? S'exclama la jeune fille en mettant leur partie sur pose. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire !? Cria-t-elle.

\- Je…

\- Tu oses me le dire à moi !? Continua-t-elle à crier toute tremblante.

\- C'est-à-dire que…

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensée ça de toi ! Dit-elle la tête baissé.

\- Minuit… calme-toi…

\- Tu as osé me dire que j'aller perdre ! C'est inacceptable ! Cria-t-elle en relevant la tête violemment. »

Rex se mit à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, assimilant peu-à-peu ce que vient de dire Minuit avant d'éclater de rire. Minuit se redressa, pencha la tête sur le côté et se permit de sourire quand Rex se mit à rouler au sol, les larmes aux yeux et se tenant les cotes.

« Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans. Dit-elle faussement énervée.

\- Je… pensais… que… Lui dit le jeune adolescent entre deux rires tentant tant bien que mal à retrouver son calme.

\- Que j'étais en colère à cause que tu m'as appelé « poulette » ? Voyons Rex tu le sais bien : je ne suis pas comme les autres filles, je ne me vexe pas pour si peu.

\- Je ne suis pas habitué à ça.

\- Je n'avais pas remarquée. Dit-elle sarcastiquement. Bon on reprend le jeu ?

\- Ouai. »

Ils se remirent à leur place d'origine et Minuit remit le jeu en route après avoir donné un coup de poing léger dans l'épaule de Rex avec un sourire en coin. Rex se frotta son épaule endolorit comme s'il avait mal.

« Et c'était pour ?

\- Pour avoir manqué de respect à la reine du game.

\- Alors toutes mes excuses votre altesse. Lui dit le jeune homme avec un semblant de révérence.

\- Rhoo, tais-toi. Râla Minuit en le poussant avec sa main et un faible sourire.

Aucun des deux adolescents ne voulaient détourner leur regard de l'écran de peur de perdre, même Rex, lors de son semblant de révérence n'avait pas détourné le regard. Au bout de plusieurs parties, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin pour retirer les crampes des leurs mains et de leurs jambes. Minuit se leva du sol et vint s'écrouler sur le lit de Rex. Rex s'installa à ses côtés et s'allongea lui aussi sur le dos et les deux adolescents regardèrent le plafond pendant quelques minutes.

« Ça fait combien à combien ? Demanda le garçon.

\- 26 pour toi et 34 pour moi. Lui répondit la jeune femme.

\- T'aurais pu me laisser gagner pour une fois. Râla Rex.

\- Et ne plus être la reine du game ? Tu peux courir.

\- Même pas pour moi ? Demanda-t-il avec une petite voix d'enfant et une bouille toute mignonne sur le visage. »

Minuit tourna la tête vers lui, regarda son visage adorable, fit semblant de réfléchir et secoua négativement la tête un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Nan ! Lui dit-elle en regardant de nouveau le plafond.

\- Pas cool. Marmonna-t-il.

\- …

\- Minuit ?

-…

\- Ça va ? »

Rex se maintient sur ses coudes et regarda Minuit, celle-ci se tourna du côté opposé, les deux mains sur son ventre et se mit en position fœtal. Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur la gauche, regardant le dos de son amie jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit atteint ses oreilles. Ce rendant compte de ce que le bruit était, Rex se mit à rire alors que Minuit devenait rouge d'embarra.

« J'en connais une qui a faim. Taquina Rex.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Nia Minuit avec une voix de petite fille et une mine boudeuse. »

Un autre grognement, un peu plus fort que le précédent, se fit entendre et les éclats de rires de Rex se dédoublais.

« Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu. Avoua-t-elle finalement.

\- Un peu ? Je dirais beaucoup, moi. Rigola Rex.

\- Ouai, j'ai super faim. Capitula la jeune femme.

\- Ben voilà, ce n'était pas bien compliqué tu vois. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Parle pour toi.

\- Pour faire pardonner, je t'emmène à Paris. Lui proposa le jeune homme avec humour.

\- Non pas la peine… mais si tu m'emmènes jusqu'à la cuisine, je serais une femme comblée.

\- Bon, au moins tu n'es pas compliqué comme femme.

\- Je sais. »

Rex se leva et aida Minuit à se relever avant de prendre tous les deux la direction de la cuisine. Sur le chemin, les deux adolescents discutèrent énergiquement, se bousculèrent ou même rigolèrent comme des fous. Minuit s'arrêta alors que Rex continua à avancer sans avoir vu que son amie s'était arrêtée. Quand le jeune E.V.O s'en rendit enfin compte, il tourna la tête dans sa direction, prêt à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait mais n'eus nullement le temps parce qu'il la vit courir vers lui. Il tourna de nouveau la tête et se prépara au choc et en effet Minuit lui sauta sur le dos enroulant ses jambes solidement autour des hanches de Rex et ses bras autour de son coup pour se stabiliser.

« Attrapé ! S'exclama Minuit toute fière d'elle.

\- Et maintenant tu fais quoi p'tit singe ?

\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas un singe ! Cria-t-elle d'indignation.

\- Si, tu me grimpe dessus et t'accroche à moi comme un singe. Lui dit son ami en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

\- D'accord. »

Minuit mit sa tête contre l'omoplate de Rex alors que celui-ci glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de la jeune fille, les empoignants doucement et tendrement, et la remit correctement en place. Ils reprirent leur route sous les regards amusés et tendre des autres agents alors qu'ils continuèrent à parler tranquillement ne voulant pas détruire leur bulle.

Quand ils arrivèrent (enfin) à la cuisine, Minuit sauta du dos de Rex et chercha de tous ce dont qu'elle avait besoin alors que le jeune homme s'installait au bar en la regardant. Minuit sortit une cocote, la remplit d'eau et mit des pommes de terre. Elle se tourna, sortit des saladiers, se lava les mains puis se tourna vers Rex.

« Tu viens m'aider ?

\- A ?

\- A préparer à manger. Dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Purée/boulette, ça te va ?

\- Non ! Au contraire j'adore ! S'exclama Rex avec un sourire.

\- Cool… Tu pourrais me couper un oignon ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr, pas de problème.

\- Mais avant…

\- Hum ?

\- Les mains. Dit-elle en pointant levier d'un geste autoritaire.

\- Ok. »

Rex se lava les mains alors que Minuit brancha son portable aux haut-parleurs qu'elle avait installée (il y a longtemps) dans la cuisine avant de mettre sa playlist en marche, celle-ci commença par Anyvhere But Here de Mayday Parade. Dès que musique se fit entendre, Minuit se mit à sourire et à fredonner les notes. Rex commença à couper l'oignon tout en regardant son amie du coin de l'œil, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et lui-même fredonnant des notes aléatoires de la musique. Minuit commença la bolonaise et les boulettes alors que les pommes de terre cuisaient. Rex ayant fini sa tâche, donna l'oignon coupé pour que sa collègue puisse l'ajouter et lui demanda s'il devait faire autre chose.

« Tu pourrais éplucher les pommes de terre et les écraser

\- Oui chef ! Fit le garçon en se mettant au garde-à-vous. »

Alors que Rex continuait à faire l'idiot, Minuit pouffa aux singeries de son ami ce qui incita à son ami à dédoublé ses bêtises. Tout le reste de la préparation se fit dans la bonne humeur avec des chansons tels que Teenagers de My Chimical Romance, Bad Reputation d'Avril Lavigne et Pretty Little Psyco de Porcelaine Black en passant A Thousand Years de Christina Perry qui passaient en arrière-plan, alors que A Thousand Years passait, Rex regarda tendrement Minuit qui la chanter avec un sourire aux lèvres. Une bonne heure après, le repas fut enfin près et ils purent se mettre à table, les deux adolescents se mirent à manger en rigolant, Minuit s'arrêta de rire à la blague de Rex et ouvrit la bouche :

« Circé. Salua Minuit en lui faisant un signe de tête.

\- Minuit. Salua-t-elle en lui rendant son signe de tête. »

Rex les regarda se lancer des éclairs (métaphoriquement, quoi que…), Minuit se leva, déposa son assiette dans levier et donna un cadeau enveloppé dans un papier avec des petites motos dessus.

« C'est pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il confus.

\- Ton anniversaire… enfin le vrai en tout cas et les motos c'est un hommage au caleçon qui à sauver le monde.

\- Sérieux ? T'as entendu parler de cette histoire ? Râla un peu le jeune homme.

\- Tout le monde en parle à Providence.

\- Encore !? S'exclama Rex surpris.

\- Yep… Bon je vous laisse. Dit-elle en partant. Circé. Fit-elle de nouveau avec un signe de tête.

\- Minuit. Dit-elle de la même façon avant de se pousser de la voie. »

Minuit sortit de la cuisine laissant le couple seul.

« Tu veux prendre une part ? Demande Rex hésitant.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Circé curieuse.

\- Purée/boulette. Répondit-il tout souriant.

\- Non merci. Dit-elle avec un air de dégout.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Le questionna son petit ami.

\- J'ai horreur de la pomme de terre.

\- Oh… Dit-il mal à l'aise. Je crois qu'il y a de la salade dans le frigo. Enchaina-t-il en pointant le frigo du doigt.

\- Ouai, je préfère. Dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant. »

Circé alla se préparer sa salade tandis que Rex continua à manger son assiette tout en fixant le cadeau pensivement. La jeune fille prit place devant son petit ami, le regarda curieusement et quand elle s'apprêta à lui demander ce à quoi il pensait, Rex prit la parole avant elle :

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt ? Demanda Rex.

\- Dis quoi ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir avaler une bouchée de son repas.

\- Que mon anniversaire était aujourd'hui ? Clarifia-t-il.

\- J'ai dus oublier après ton ce temps. Répondit Circé en haussant les épaules.

\- Comme le fait que tu avais oublié que l'on se connaissaient déjà. Lui dit Rex avec une légère pointe de colère.

\- C'était il y a longtemps Rex, j'oublie des choses comme quand j'en apprend tous les jours, alors normal que les anciennes informations soient remplacées par des nouvelles. Lui dit sa petite comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Mais ce n'est pas normal que Minuit s'en souvienne et pas toi, tu as une explication ? Lui demanda l'E.V.O qui commençais à perdre patience.

\- Je ne sais pas moi. Dit-elle en continuant à manger.

\- Tu en parle comme si ce n'était rien ! S'exclama le jeune homme en se levant.

\- Pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat aussi ? Le passé c'est du passé. Lui dit calmement Circé.

\- Mon passé ! S'exclama Rex. Et en tant que petite amie et à l'époque _ma meilleur amie_ tu devrais m'aider à me rappeler de mon passé mais à la place c'est Minuit, qui est _ma meilleure amie_ aujourd'hui qui m'en raconte plus que toi ! J'en reviens même à me demander si tu ne m'as pas menti ! Continua celui-ci.

\- Rex ! Cria Circé indignée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses me dire ça !? Et qui te dis que ce n'est pas ta chère Minuit qui te mens !?

\- C'est la seule qui ne m'as pas encore _une seule fois_ menti !

\- Si tu savais tout ce qu'elle te cache… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? De toute façon je m'en fous, j'abandonne pour aujourd'hui. Dit-il abattu. »

Rex attrapa son cadeau et sortit de la cuisine laissant derrière lui une Circé en colère. Rex rentra dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit et enfuit son visage sous son oreiller avant de pousser un cri d'énervement. Une fois calmé, il enleva l'oreiller de sa tête et décida d'ouvrir son cadeau qui se trouva être un livre sans nom.

En ouvrant le livre, il découvrit de nombreuses photos de lui enfant (qu'il comprit grâce aux légendes se trouvant sous chaque photos), de son frère, d'Abuela et de ses parents. Quand il arriva au milieu de l'album, il découvrit une feuille blanche glissée dans la pochette avec marqué « Ma nouvelle famille » en grand avec un marqueur noir et des petits dessins autour. Rex tourna la page et vit des photos d'Holiday, de Bobo, de Six, d'Abuela, de Caesar, de Circé, du gang, de Noah, d'Annie, de Claire et même une de White mais pas une seule de Minuit, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils lors qu'il s'en est rendu compte.

Rex se leva de son lit, sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre de Minuit. Arrivé devant la porte, il vit un post-it disant simplement « Je dois tout réparer », Rex sourit et se dirigea vers le laboratoire, c'est seulement en arrivant qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait de sacrés dégâts dans la salle lors de sa crise d'un petit plus tôt : toutes les tables renversées, les ordinateurs tous cassés au sol et les chaises se trouvant un peu partout dans la pièce et au milieu de tout ça une jeune fille en train de remettre une-à-une les tables en place.

Rex s'adossa contre le mur et la regarda essuyer de temps-en-temps la sueur de son front avec le dos de sa main. Minuit s'avança vers les ordinateurs qu'elle avait regrouper et se mit à tous les réparer avec de nouvelles pièces qui étaient à ses côtés. Une fois qu'ils furent réparés, elle les remit à leur place et tenta de les rallumer. Face aux échecs qu'elle rencontra en les allumant, elle réessaya de nouveau et encore et encore… Jusqu'à la 200ème fois, où cette fois-ci, elle se mit à pester :

« Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que c'est maintenant que ces foutus appareils décident d'avoir des sentiments !? »

Elle appuya de nouveau sur marche dans une dernière tentative puis souffla d'irritation alors que Rex faisait tout pour étouffer son rire.

« Bon ben faut croire que oui. Dit-elle en se résignant. Bon je n'ai pas le choix. Marmonna-t-elle dans barbe. Si vous êtes en colère parce que je vous ai balancée dans un mur je m'en excuse en plus je veux pas vexer mais je vous ai comme-même réparée après ! Mais pitié rallumiez-vous sinon White va me tuer ! Supplia-t-elle finalement. »

Comme si les ordinateurs avaient entendu sa supplication, ils s'allumèrent tous d'un coup et Minuit se mit à bondir de joie. Elle se tourna, sursauta en voyant Rex la regarder avec un sourire, se prit les pieds dans une chaise et tomba à terre avec un cris de surprise. La jeune fille se frotta les fesses alors que Rex se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

« Depuis quand t'es là, toi ? Demanda-t-elle en acceptant sa main.

\- Quelques heures. Répondit le jeune homme en la relevant.

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé à te manifester ? Lui dit-elle avec un ton rempli de reproche.

\- Moin marrant. Lui retorqua Rex en haussant les épaules. »

Minuit l'étudia puis se tourna vers les ordinateurs puis de nouveau vers son ami pour regarder de nouveau les ordinateurs, elle fit se petit manège pendant 3 petites minutes avant d'ouvrir finalement la bouche :

« C'était toi ! Cria-t-elle en indignée et le pointant du doigt.

\- Ça dépend de quoi tu parles.

\- Soit tu bloquais l'allumage des ordinateurs, soit tu les as allumés.

\- Ou sinon je n'ai rien fait. »

Minuit planta son regard dans celui de Rex et ne le détourna pas une seule fois. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être analyser par son amie, ce qui n'était pas complétement faux pour être honnête. Il se mit à bouger dû à l'inconfort de la situation puis soupira :

« C'est bon tu as gagné, j'avoue, je bloquais les ordinateurs pour pas qu'ils s'allument.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour m'amuser, je m'ennuyais. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ouais mais ce n'est pas cool.

\- Où tu les as eus ? Lui demanda Rex tout en changeant de sujet.

\- De ? Interrogea-t-elle en retournant à son travail.

\- L'album.

\- En fait je l'ai fait.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai trouvée des photos de toi petit dans un ancien carton chez Abuela, les autres je les ai pris et imprimés.

\- Pourquoi, il n'y en a pas… Commença Rex. »

Rex s'arrêta devant le tableau face à lui : les lumières du zoo qui venaient de s'allumer, éclairèrent le laboratoire dans une douce lumière et créèrent une sorte de halo autour du corps de Minuit, sa tenue du jour (c'est-à-dire un short court bleu accompagné d'un simple top noir, une caquette tenant ces cheveux attachés dedans et des converses noirs au pied), la douce lumière et sa peaux pale la firent ressembler plus à un fantôme qu'a l'accoutumer, c'était à la fois effrayant et envoutant, du moins pour lui.

Minuit regarda curieusement Rex attendant patiemment que celui-ci finisse de poser sa question :

« Qu'il n'y en a pas quoi ? Incita la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi il n'y a pas de photos de toi ?

\- Quoi ? Questionna-t-elle confuse.

\- Dans l'album, il n'y a pas une seule photo de toi.

\- Parce que j'ai pris les photos. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui, ça j'avais compris mais tu aurais pu demander à quelqu'un.

\- Pas pensé, de toute façon tu pourras en rajouter autant que tu voudras.

\- Cool.

\- Si tu le dis. Bon ! Maintenant que j'ai finis, que dis-tu de retourner dans ta chambre et de continuer à jouer aux jeux vidéo ?

\- Ton idée me plait énormément.

\- Je sais parler aux mecs. Se venta Minuit. Donc le dernier arrivé est un E.V.O idiot ?

\- Ok. Prête la vieille ?

\- Hé ! J'ai 15 ans pas 66 ans ! C'est plus tôt toi le vieux !

\- On a le même âge d'abord ! Et en plus j'ai vraiment l'impression de me faire réprimander par une vieille dame ! Lui fit le jeune homme en lui tirant la langue.

\- Toi, tu vas voir si je t'attrape ! »

Rex se mit à courir dans les couloirs se faisant poursuivre par une Minuit assez en colère. La jeune femme changea de d'itinéraire pour courir vers l'E.V.O mais face à lui. Rex regarda par-dessus son épaule pour s'apercevoir que son amie avait disparu, il se mit à ricaner en pensant qu'il avait réussi à la semer.

Quand il tourna de nouveau la tête pour regarder devant lui, il percuta quelqu'un, les faisant tomber tout deux assez durement. Le jeune homme voulut se redresser mais un poids sur son ventre le lui empêcha.

« Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal en tombant ? Demanda la personne au-dessus de Rex.

\- Ouais, je me porte aussi bien qu'une personne se faisant écraser par 55 kg. Répondit ironiquement l'adolescent.

\- Hé ! Je suis légère quand même ! S'indigna la personne. Et comment sais-tu mon poids ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- D'abord descend, après je réponds.

\- Nan, d'abord, tu réponds et après je descends. Contre dit-elle. »

Rex releva la tête pour regarder Minuit (oui, c'était belle et bien Minuit sur lui si vous ne l'aviez pas compris) et lui lança un regard noir alors qu'elle lui répondit par un sourire innocent. Le jeune homme laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol avec un soupir d'exaspération alors que la jeune gloussa au-dessus de lui.

« Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? Demanda l'E.V.O irrité.

\- Je suis une vieille dame ? Et comment tu sais mon poids ?

\- Oui tu es une vieille et je t'ai porté suffisamment de fois pour connaître ton poids.

\- Et en quoi j'en suis en une ? Demanda la jeune fille assez vexée.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre que tu as mal de partout.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai… Commença à protester Minuit. Aïe. Gémit-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le sol n'est pas confortable pour les jambes.

\- Bah lève-toi alors.

\- Nan, tu es trop confortable.

\- Alors ne te plains pas p'tite vieille.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! S'exclama la jeune fille en le tapant sur le torse avec ces petits poings.

\- J'arrêterais quand tu cesseras d'agir comme si t'en était une ! Rétorqua Rex en lui attrapant ses mains. »

Minuit s'installa plus confortablement sur les jambes de son ami, permettant à celui-ci de s'assoir sur le sol, s'appuyant sur ses mains alors que la jeune fille posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'éclater de rire. Alors qu'ils étaient dans leur délire qu'ils ne remarquèrent nullement Caesar les prendre en photo tout en souriant.

« On doit avoir l'air idiots comme ça. Déclara Rex entre deux rires.

\- J'avoue mais ce n'est pas grave. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Par contre ton égo se porte bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que mon égo vient faire là-dedans ? Demanda Rex confus.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il ne supporte pas le fait que tu sois dominé par une femme. Dit-elle fièrement.

\- Il va s'en remettre, j'en suis sûr. »

Rex regarda Minuit bailler avant que lui-même se mette à bailler.

« Un bon bailleur en fait bailler dix. Dirent-ils en chœur. »

Minuit étouffa un rire dans sa main et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rex.

« Dodo. Murmura-t-elle en s'installant mieux contre Rex.

\- Hé ! S'indigna l'E.V.O. Je ne suis pas un oreiller !

\- Pour l'instant si.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu es fatiguée ? Il n'est pas si tard que ça.

\- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Minuit, sa voix à moitié étouffer par la veste de Rex. »

Rex sortit son téléphone et remarqua plusieurs choses : d'abord, il a reçu des messages ainsi que des appels de Circé et ensuite, il fut étonné en voyant l'heure.

« Il est… 6 heure du matin… ? Dit-il incertain.

\- Déjà ? J'aurais pensé qu'il soit plus tôt que ça.

\- Moi aussi mais ça veut dire que l'on ne s'est pas couchés depuis hier et ça explique pourquoi tu es aussi fatiguée.

\- Hum ? M'en fous, pas envie de réfléchir : veux dormir.

\- Va dans ta chambre.

\- Trop fatiguée pour bouger. Dit-elle somnolente.

\- D'accord alors enroule tes bras et tes jambes autour de moi. »

Minuit fit ce qu'il lui dit avec une certaine difficulté non dissimulée. Une fois les membres de la jeune fille enroulés autour de lui, il se redressa, l'enlaça de ses bras alors qu'elle reposa sa tête au creux de son cou.

« Aller, gros bébé direction ta chambre. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Chambre… Murmura le dit « gros bébé ». »

Rex s'avança dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de Minuit. Quand il fut arrivé devant la porte, il entra dedans et déposa la jeune fille dans son lit. Il sortit difficilement de son étreinte mais une fois cela de fait, il sortit de sa chambre tout en éteignant les lumières de la chambre.

Une fois sortit, il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Alors qu'il ouvra la porte il remarqua que Bobo dormait déjà (ou encore vu l'heure qu'il est) et il vit quelque chose posé sur son lit, en s'asseyant, il prit la « chose » et vit que c'était une photo de Minuit et lui riant dans le couloir. Il vit un post-it rose fluo sur le coin de la photo avec marqué dessus au marqueur rouge « joyeux anniversaire, hermano », il sourit puis posa la photo au sol et s'allongea tout en pensant que c'était marrant.

C'est vrai tout a commencé avec un mot et tout ce fini avec un autre.


End file.
